dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
10 - Village of Sacrifice
How To Access: South East of Map 9 - The Capital 'Tips:' *Requirement: 4* Lvl 20+ to | Food 400+ | 3500+ Rating *Sub Requirement: 310 MAG, 295 DEX, 350 STR *Plague Immunity at least on tank or all if doing Rotting Toxic Ghoul *Bleed Immunity on all if doing Haunted Ghost * Blueprints for The Inquistion Symbol found here. (Symbol used for Map 3 Daily Dungeon) * Keep all the Bloodshot Eyeball loots for later. 'Progression:' Save Solania * 42,45 'Break Array in Abyssal Cave by Altar, Mill, Graveyard, Forest, Castle * The Light Incinerators: Must be followed by order: *#'30,4: Old God Altar: Light Incinerator #1: Requires 310 MAG to enter. *#'21,41:' Water Mill: Light Incinerator #2 *#'54,16:' The deserted graveyard: Light Incinerator #3 *# 9,15: Dark Forest: Light Incinerator #4 *# 38,41: Twilight Castle: Light Incinerator #5 STR: 270 or DEX: 295 to enter *#* 51,45: '''Abysmal Cave: Requires 300 Magic to enter *#* Defeat High Witch Doctor > *#* Unlock: People Priestess Solania: *#** Enter the Dragon's Gate in the north of the Capital > Map 9 at '''22,2: Gate of Dragons *#** Destroy the War Factory Capital > Map 11 at 13,8: War Factory *#* Unlock People The Idle Dwarf: *#** Visit the Dwarf in the Hall of Mithril > After you kill Neroth the Dragon on Map 12 *#** Find the whereabouts of Hall of Mithril for the Dwarf > After you kill Neroth and report to the Idle Dwarf at your castle 'Key Points:' *'42, 5': Corpse: Collect > Blueprint: Inquisition Symbol * 38,41: Twilight Castle * 53,13: Dark Old House: Requires 350 STR * 51,42: Follower's guildhall: kill Old God's Missionary to get Magic Powder *'56,17': An impatient youth: to learn a new Anecdote: * 19,42: Informed Passer-by: Talk to summon Ugly Tusker (42,25) 'Points of Interest': *'54,16: Oblation's Cemetery: *'9,31: Dense Fog Tower: Requires 280 DEX at end. *'23,7:' Blood fog marsh Requires 295 DEX at end. *'43,12:' Cursed Land: Requires 310 MAG at end. *'44,32:' Dream sinking forest: Require 305 MAG at end. *'50,23': Ruins of Forest City: Require 265 STR at end. *'2,42: 'Abandoned Wharf: Requires 265 STR or 280 DEX to enter, 295 MAG at end. *'27,32': Dark Dungeon: Requires 250 STR or 280 DEX at start. Requires 270 STR at end. *26,17: Ancient Relics: (OPT)Quests: * 34,26: Sealed Box: to return to Toris, Merchant at your Castle for the quest: Lost Goods-Old World * 31,9: Ancient Monument: Ancient Evilsh Language-Beginner Books & Goddess Shrine * 49,7: '''Village of the Sacrifices: to get the Corrupted Soil which unlock: ** Visit the Gravedigger in Village of the Sacrifices > '''53,13: Dark Old House: Requires 350 STR ***From now on 4 Demon heads will spawn on the map every day to which all have 30% chance to drop a Old God Signet (This part should be triggered ASAP) ***Got o (35,54): Vines Cottage: This is where you place the 5 Old God Signet ****Investigate the reason why Priest Gone mad > ****Farm Old God Signet through out the next few days to get 5 while placing them at (35,54) to get new Lore. ***** Return to 53,13: Dark Old House' when done.' * Dispel the curse of Village of the Sacrifices > Part of the sub quest Plague Village ** ? * Find the Antidote for Village of the Sacrifices > ** ? *** Cure Village of Sacrifice (Reward for completing is Offering Coat * 42,25: Ugly Tusker: Talk to him to receive: Strange Herb: Heritage of Solas * Unlock: Ask Great Inventor to make antidote > * Unlock People: The Old Minister of Royal * 10,24: Han, Rouge Knight(Stage 2): Quest: Circus Challenge Missing Girl * 12,8: Gloomy Chasm: Take Lilith back home > **26,2 Village of Mill: Kill the Haunted Ghost to get the Blessing Pendant Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild * Great Inventor : Prepare the mysterious reagent: Require: Nightmare Grass and Rotting Toxic Liquid ** 36,6: Kill Rotting Toxic Ghoul to get Rotting Toxic Liquid ** Nightmare Grass From Map 7 at 21,8: *** Unlock Anecdotes: Barrondean and receive Mysterious Reagent to use in Map 12 'Daily Challenge' *47,47: Specter's Game: Find the Specter, Village of the Sacrifices > Keys to the Elements Tower 'Monsters:' * Old God Follower * Plague Wolf * Quirky Bird * Evil Eyed Tyrant Bosses: * 36,6: Rotting Toxic Ghoul * 26,2: Haunted Ghost * 51,45: '''High Witch Doctor '''Loots: Category:Maps